A buck converter (e.g., direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter) converts an input voltage down to lower a desired voltage. A multiphase buck converter uses multiple buck converters placed in parallel between an input and a load. Each of the multiple buck converters is operated (e.g., turned on) at equally spaced intervals (e.g., phases) over a period of time. The multiphase buck converter responds quickly to changes in load. Changes in load lead to undesirable voltage spikes (e.g., voltage over shoot and/or voltage under shoot). Reducing the voltage spikes reduces a tolerance band associated with an output voltage of the buck converter, provides less change of triggering over voltage protection, and prolongs life of electronic devices drive by the multiphase buck converter.